Winged Cupid Painted Blind
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: This tale makes the past between the underwritten Vicious and Julia romance, only containing some elements of pre-realization on Spike's part.
1. Default Chapter

_Winged Cupid Painted Blind_

_Prologue_

_"With aching hands and bleeding feet_

_We dig and heap, lay stone on stone;_

_We bear the burden and the heat_

_Of the long day, and wish 'twere done._

_Not till the hours of light return,_

_All we have built do we discern." Matthew Arnold (Morality)_

* * *

** In the cemetery, Julia held the gun concealed in the pocket of her overcoat. The cold silver handle chilled her no more than the rain dripping from the dark clouds above.**

** "It was raining that day," was all Julia could say facing the man that, after all these years, still made her think twice.**

** "You didn't come because of the rain?" Spike responded, his voice tender and demanding at the same time. With the gun now revealed, Julia took cautious steps toward Spike, the barrel pointed in his direction.**

** "Vicious sent me to kill you." She said abruptly, not knowing what to expect. The barrel of the gun zigzagged off of Julia's intended target, and her eyes sprouted tears to mix with the freshly falling rain. Spike did not flinch. She looked into his mismatched eyes and faltered for the last time that night, 'What path led me to this place?' Julia's mind frantically thought, and was sent backwards into a vortex of time and space whilst her body kept on going forward, till collapsed in Spike's embrace, dropping the gun. And there it fell, toward the dark and gray pavement.**


	2. In the Beginning

**_Winged Cupid Painted Blind_**

_Chapter One: In the beginning…_

_"She had been forced into prudence in her youth, she learned romance as she grew older-the natural sequel of an unnatural beginning."_

_Jane Austen (Persuasion)_

* * *

In the beginning, it was just a job to Julia, a day in day out, and nine to five sort of deal. She appeared, to any normal person, your average secretary blond, blue-eyed, and gorgeous woman sitting behind a desk. Your average paper shuffler, and if this appearance was the only one you understood, her job was indeed done well. Julia acted as eyes and ears for the Red Dragon crime syndicate to the rival syndicate White Tiger, where she worked as a dull, desk secretary. Her true value was virtually unknown to most of the Tarsus City population, excepting the man called Mao Yenrai.

Mao had three protégé's Spike Spiegel, the aptly named Vicious, and his discreet little mouse, Julia. The latter of the three was an unknown variable, while the others enjoyed the full benefits of Mao's tutelage, notoriety. Julia, unlike her fellow classmates, could enjoy a good nights sleep.

While Julia's complexion was a sign of better sleep, she did not use her formal name to introduce herself, unless under litigating circumstances. In the office building of the White Tiger she used the alias, Titania Romanovsty, and with the Red Dragon security guards she was Janis.

" Hey Janis," a security guard shouted as Julia walked past him. Julia, as per her training was not allowed to notice other syndicate workers, least of all look them in the eye. Continuing her ascent of the building, Julia was elevated to the level where Mao Yenrai worked.

"Ah, Good Day Janis," Mao stated when she walked in to his office. Julia rolled her eyes, and replied,

"You can stop calling me Janis. These walls are safe." Mao could only smile, as he made an educated supposition,

"I will assume nothing, Janis. All walls have ears of some sort or another." Shrugging her shoulders, Julia responded, sitting on a couch adjacent to the coffee table.

"Have it your way then. What do you have for me today?"

" A very different sort of case, requiring back up from some of my most trusted men." Mao said and followed suit, shoving two thick manila folders in front of the glassy eyed blond.

"I take it this is my bed time reading." Julia retorted with a slight chuckle as she flipped through the papers.

"As always your sense of humor brightens my day. You will be working with the men whose files are enclosed in those folders."

"You're not kidding, are you?" Julia stated, in some sort of confusion, " I always work alone, Mao."

"You work in the fashion which I tell you. In this case, Janis, I could have it no other way. There is too much risk involved." Mao responded, glowering slightly.

"Normally you communicate with your own men. Mao, are you getting some pressure from the men upstairs?" Julia noted, letting her eyes grace the ceiling for a moment.

"You've hit the nail on the head, but I can tell you no more. Your assignment, as usual, is the first document. It's written in code, I hope your acute senses know what that means. This mission is vital." Mao stressed, his voice rising.

" Mao, you must be under some pressure. Anything else?" Julia asked.

"No, Janis, nothing." Julia nodded in reply and put the two manila folders in her messenger bag.

"Well, see ya Mao." She said before walking toward the elevator, the heels of her shoes clicking on the marble floor.

Vicious, in the bar inconspicuously labeled, "The Forgotten Ones", sipped his Manhattan, his dark, narrowed eyes observing the inhabitants. Spike, on the other hand, focused on his pool game, letting his warmer eyes navigate the green felt covered table. He analyzed the potential shot with the imaginary compass of his mind. There were others present, two young men who appeared to be twin brothers, who chatted about the weather while enjoying a beer.

Suddenly, a woman of tall stature entered the bar, her fairy appearance created an aura of tepid awareness, like a magnet her presence drew many heads in the smokey lounge. Vicious, being observant in nature was the first to notice her presence, and when his cold eyes caught sight of her, they narrowed in response, immediately thinking of treachery.

Spike, with his keen senses for the change of moods, was taken aback by the tall, blonde. His eyes followed the woman to the bar, where he saw her order a drink. The drink was quickly produced, and the woman put the drink to her lips, taking a sip of the beverage.

With the corner of her eye, Julia watched the two gentlemen, so adamant at staring at her.

'Vicious and Spike,' she thought, and tossed her golden locks slightly. Their luminescent quality dance liked flecks of gold on the smoke-infested air. 'I wonder how long it will take one of them to introduce themselves.' She asked herself, sipping her Vodka and Tonic. Instead, a man, plastered from his waking hour, greeted Julia,

" Hey gorgeous, ever dated a real man?" Julia rolled her eyes, and to the entertainment of both Spike and even Vicious, who smiled for a millisecond, she replied,

"No, but tell me if you find any." The man scowled and returned to his full blooded Jack Daniels,

" Women these days, feh. I remember times when I was the James Bond of my day. All old maids, these days, eh mate." The tender looked apologetically at Julia, who smiled gracefully, and walked toward the pool table. She immediately looked to Vicious, though not as admirable as the famed Spike, was the fearless, unloving leader, and said,

" It would be in your best interest to speak with me, Vicious." Vicious rose promptly, and placed his hand around Julia's forearm, leading her towards the corner.

"Woman, how do you know my name?" Julia forced her arm out of Vicious' vice-like grip and stated, calming herself,

"You have to trust me without knowing that for the time being." Vicious snarled,

" That is not in my nature, woman," he fingered the hilt of his Katana, ready to pierce Julia's flesh, which was impudent in his mind, "Tell me." Vicious insisted.

" He mentioned you were friendly." Julia sarcastically noted. The Viper's hiss struck again, and Vicious pushed Julia deeper into the corner.

"Who is he? Answer me, Woman." He growled, just above a whisper. Julia placed her lips upon Vicious' ear and whispered,

"Mao." She could tell Vicious was affected, as a small shudder over came the dangerous man. Julia was released from her containment, and meet Vicious' eyes. He paced around her,

" How do you know, Yenrai-san?" Julia sighed, leaning her back against the uneven brick wall.

" That is none of your concern, you'll be forced to trust me." Vicious, not pleased with the answer fingered his Katana again, and finally Spike intervened.

" Vicious, lay off the poor girl." Julia glared at Spike, and suddenly freed, she steeped away from the wall.

" I am called Janis, Mao, as of now, is preoccupied with other more urgent matters. He sent me to give you're next assignment." Vicious, though he became less aggressive, did not relax as he sat on a bar stool against the wall. Spike stood at attention.

"Speak then." Vicious said, still agitated.

"Thanks for your permission." Julia retorted. " How private is this location?" Vicious rose, and responded,

"Not enough if you feel the necessity to ask. What other location do you suggest?"

" There is a coffee house, a fair few blocks away. I can guarantee its privacy."

"This location shall do." Vicious smirked, and sat back down.

"Have it your way then. You are to accompany me to the White Tiger Syndicate HQ and protect me while I obtain a document. Think you have the brains to handle it?" Julia taunted, sipping her drink delicately. Spike suppressed a chuckle, and patted Vicious on the shoulder.

"The girl's got rhythm," Spike remarked with a smug grin, enjoying the anger it inspired in his friend. Vicious, his heart affected by more than just his anger, narrowed his eyes at Julia.

"Janis," Vicious stated as he stared Julia down, " What is printed on the document you are to acquire?"

" The contents of the document will be revealed on a need to know basis." Julia retorted, "Why do you care anyway, all you do is point and shoot?" Vicious took this as an insult and rose, entering Julia's personal bubble.

"I do not point and shoot, I've been trained in the arts of…"

"Face it Vicious," Spike said, "all we do is point and shoot, we are an assassin squad." Vicious only glared at his companion and continued staring down Julia, challenging her to dispute him.

" I'm afraid your friend is correct Vicious. To the Van all you two are is Knights."

"What exactly are you?" Vicious angrily replied, pacing about a small square.

"I don't even exist." Alarmed at Julia's response, Vicious ceased pacing and looked at her.

"Intriguing." Julia sighed audibly and with some frustration stated,

"Now that you're done interrogating me, can we leave this desolate place?" Spike grinned as he said,

"I can't speak for my other half," Spike pointed to the glowering Vicious, and continued, "But lead the way, Milady." Julia chuckled silently, and walked toward the exit of the saloon; Spike and, eventually, Vicious following behind. The twins, known as Shin and Lin, joined the group as well.

Already seated in the driver's seat of the red convertible, Julia counted the open seats.

'One, two, three, four…comfortably.' She noted sarcastically as the four additional souls piled into the car. They seemed to have their own order of things. Vicious sat in the front seat, showing his dominant place in the group, Spike and the twins arranged themselves in anyway they pleased.

"You should have told us this was a sports car." Spike laughed dryly.

"Sorry, the kind of car I drove was also on a need to know basis." Julia teased, glaring playfully at Vicious.

" Woman, just start the car." Vicious hissed, his eyes were icy and cold to Julia, but she implored them nonetheless. The two eyes, steel blue and sky blue, set against each other, demanding the other relent in a Herculean staring contest until Julia was tapped on the shoulder by Spike who thought to subside the tension.

" Hey Blondie, start the car." Spike ridiculed and Julia drew her eyes from Vicious' orbs of steel blue.

" Spike, haven't you heard the numero uno rule of being a passenger in another person's car?" Julia inquired.

" Which one, the one about not fucking your best friend's woman in your best friend's car, or not touching the radio dial?" Spike retorted. Julia looked to the synthetic sky thoughtfully and chuckled slightly before replying,

"Although you have stated two very valid rules the most important is to not ridicule the driver lest you get kicked out of the car." Spike, admitting defeat stated,

"You got me there, Janis, now drive." Though it could not comprehended, this Janis amused Vicious, not to the point of attraction, but he would admit Janis was his equal in some things.

Julia enjoyed being on the road, even if others accompanied her in the car, she felt freed from the restraints of society and traffic laws were just an option to this syndicate starlet. This gentle reverie was broken by a loud bark by the ever discontent Vicious,

"Janis, I would appreciate an explanation of our duties." Julia sighed, irritated Vicious chose to recall her from happier times, and responded,

" I told you at the bar."

"In very few details." Vicious snapped back. Yet again, the two were testing their opponents will, a game that Spike, Shin, and Lin observed with great interest.

"Fine…you four serve as protection for me while I walk in and obtain the paper." Vicious was goaded by this vague answer, and pried,

"Is that all we should do, Lady Janis? Or do we lay out a red carpet for when you arrive successful from your mission impossible?" Julia snorted in rebuttal, and replied sharply,

"No, I need a litter-bearer too." Julia's frustration was better displayed by the vast acceleration and abruptness of her turns. While Julia vented her frustration on the pavement beneath her car, Vicious could only release his by glowering in dark thought.

Growing tension made the short ride to the White Tiger Headquarters difficult for either Julia or Vicious to bear, but quite enjoyable for the other three observing. Julia glanced to the glassy encased entrance of the high-rise and stated,

" This is it." Julia exited the small convertible and joked, " Don't take the car without me." Turning on her heel, she strode into the corporate looking building with the confidence of her position.

**Rissi's commentary:**

**I hope this is better pleasing you than my first update. Noting the few reviews that I received.**

**Au Revoir**


End file.
